callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mule Kick
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddKttXzZ8pU&feature=player_embedded Mule Kick Jingle Mule Kick is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in the game mode Zombies. It was introduced in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map Moon. It allows the player to hold three guns at once. It costs 4000 points to buy, making it the most expensive Perk-a-Cola available to date. When purchased, the player won't see any effect except for the symbol appearing in their HUD. When the player goes to buy their next weapon, the prompt will still state that taking it will replace the currently selected weapon, but in reality it will take its place in the third slot. Its HUD color is dark green, yet when it is drank it appears a dark red. If a player is downed whist this perk is in effect, or if a Space Monkey succeeds in removing it in Ascension, the player will randomly lose one of their three weapons, and by extension, the perk. In the update that took place on September 27, Mule Kick is now available on all maps for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It came to PC along with Patch 1.15 on October 11. However, the player must be connected to PlayStation Network, Steam or Xbox Live for Mule Kick to appear on other maps than Moon. Locations *'Kino der Toten' - In the portrait room, next to the door to the foyer. *'"Five"' - In the war room, across the Mystery Box location. *'Nacht der Untoten' - In the starting room. To the left of the M1 Carbine. *'Verrückt' - In the corner of the first cell blocks, next to the stairs. *'Shi No Numa' - In the starting room, to the left of the Gewehr 43. *'Der Riese' - In the first floor of the automobile garage, next to the box location. *'Ascension' - Underneath the Speed Cola room, next to a barrier. *'Call of the Dead' - At the back of the ship, right across the Mystery Box location. *'Shangri-La' - In the waterfall area near the box location. *'Moon' - Outside, near the teleporter to Area 51, and where the AK-74u can be purchased. Treyarch added Mule Kick to all zombie maps on September 27th 2011 (October 11th on PC).''http://www.treyarch.com/news/511http://twitter.com/#!/pcdev/status/123549411442827264> Players must be online or playing co-op for it to show up on all zombie maps except Moon,as the perk is already in the map even on solo. Achievement/Trophy 'Fully Armed and Operational' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Moon, acquire 3 Pack-a-Punched weapons at the same time. Trivia *According to Dempsey, Mule Kick tastes like beer, but Takeo states that it tastes like cola, making it an acquired taste for all the characters. *If one goes down with this perk and three guns, the Mule Kick gun out of the three is removed. *The perk's name is taken from the alcoholic mixer Mule Kick. *This Perk-a-cola HUD icon is similar to the Overkill perk in ''Call of Duty 4 and World at War. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola so far where the HUD and the drink's color do not match. *There is a picture at the front of the machine that shows a sombrero, a mustache and a bandolier as if to take shape of a human form. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola in Nacht der Untoten. *It is the only one of the new Perk-a-Colas to appear on any of the classic maps. *On the machine, the machine has text that reads "Uno Mas!", which means "One More" in Spanish, referencing to how the drink gives the player "one more" gun slot. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola that is not randomized on Shi No Numa and one of two perks that aren't randomized on Shangri-La. *The player does not get 25 points for going prone in front of Mule Kick in Der Riese, unlike other Perk-a-Cola machines. *It is the only Perk-a-Cola that depends entirely on an internet connection (This does not count on Moon). *In Moon, it is the only perk-a-cola with no jingle heard in-game, but a jingle exists. *The machine will make a press-button sound when used in solo, without deducting points from the player or giving the perk to the player. *Besides Moon, characters will not say anything on different maps after drinking Mule Kick. Videos thumb|left|280px|Mule Kick shown on Nacht der Untoten. Gallery File:Mule_Kick_official.png|The Mule Kick logo, from the texture files. MuleKickNacht.png|Mule Kick as it appears on Nacht der Untoten. File:Mule Kick being drunk.jpg|A player capping the bottle. Drinking MK.png|Drinking Mule Kick References ru:Лошадиная сила Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks